Council of Creators Episode 24
The Inferior Bar Next Door is the twenty-fourth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. Plot "How's that, sir?" asked Hokuto Black King, handing a glass of the finest wine to Koopa. "Well..." said Koopa, astonished at what had been presented to him. "It's certainly posh" he said. "I always aim to please" replied Hokuto Black King, bowing slightly. He suddenly turned towards the door and observed Nerd walk through, stretching his arms and yawning. "Morning everyone" he said, rubbing his eyes. "Hey... Where's Mosu?" he asked. "He's gone with BRK and Wolfzilla to Portugal to solve some problem involving an army of Bokregs" replied Cdr. "Would you like a drink, sir?" asked Hokuto Black King, preparing a glass. "This early in the morning?" asked Nerd. "No thanks." He sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on. "Put on an anime for once" said Indominus. "We always watch what you guys want to watch" he said. "Probably because the majority of us don't like anime" moaned Scoobs, holding his hands against his face. He had a terrible headache. Hokuto Black King stared at him before turning away to wash out some of the used glasses. Nerd swapped through the channels, hoping to find something good. However, it was Sunday. There was never anything good on the TV on Sunday. "Ugh, I can't find a single thing" said Nerd, disappointed. "Let me try" said Koopa, sitting down on an armchair and taking the remote. In just a couple of seconds, he had found a nature documentary. "Just relax back and listen to the soothing voice of David Attenborough. There's nothing better" he said, getting nice and cozy in the armchair. Scoobs was the next to lie back and relax. He was willing to do anything to get rid of this horrible headache. Just as he was finally finding peace, a large drilling sound blasted just outside of the building. "What the hell is that!" shouted Scoobs, falling off of the sofa and face-first onto the floor. He got up and followed the Creators outside. Right next to the door, lots of builders were busy at work rebuilding the original bar that had been destroyed in Koopa's fight with Myos. One lady wearing protective goggles and a builders hardhat watched the reconstruction, admiring the work being put into it. "Excuse me" said Koopa, approaching her. "That's our old bar. What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "Oh, hey there!" she said enthusiastically. "The government have given me permission to rebuild this place and take ownership of it. After all, you guys did kind of firebomb it, to put it gently. I'm going to revamp it and make it open to the public" she said. "You're welcome to come visit any time if you want." "We appreciate the offer but I think I'll pass" said Koopa. "I prefer my own privacy" he said. "I understand" she said. "What's your name?" asked Cdr, approaching her. The other Creators were close behind him. "For legality's sake, I can't tell the public" she said. "You can call me Jane though. Jane as in Jane Doe. I'm the coolest woman in the universe." "No offense, but proclaiming yourself as the coolest woman in the universe makes you sound like an ass" answered Scoobs. "Like a cool ass." "Cool ass" said the lady, considering what Scoobs had just said. "You can call me that then. You can call me Mrs. Cool-Ass" she said, reaching out her hand. Scoobs hesitantly shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cool-Ass" said Koopa, ushering the other Creators to return to the bar. "We'll be going now" he said, giving a small gesture similar to a salute. "Goodbye" he said, closing the door behind him. Back inside their base, the Creators frantically paced around. "I can't believe our old bar is being rebuilt" he said. "It should have just stayed as it was" said Scoobs, leaning against the wall. "We shouldn't panic" Koopa assured everyone. "This is our bar. We'll make sure it's better that her one. They can't take this bar away." "But her bar is open to the public" added Cdr. "It's going to get really noisy." "Well..." said Koopa, thinking of an idea to counter that. "We could... Uh... Well..." He scratched his chin. "We'll just soundproof this building, I suppose. There's not much we can really do" he said. "It will actually be kind of cool having two bars to go to" suggested Indominus. "No it won't" said Nerd. "It'll be very annoying." "There's no guarantee that her bar will be popular" said Koopa. "With any luck, it'll be a flop and people will stop going to it after a week passes." ONE WEEK LATER It was late at night and the Creators were sat outside on a bench opposite the two bars. Loud music blasted from Mrs. Cool-Asses bar and bright neon lights flashed around the building. It was completely full up and was currently the place to be right now for people who loved to spend their nights out getting drunk. "Don't feel too bad" said Scoobs, looking down at Koopa. "If it's any consolation, the people who go to that bar are all incredibly stupid. Her bar is for the stupid low-life people. I'm kind of annoyed that Indominus has gone there though. Hopefully we can persuade him to come back to our bar." "How is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked Koopa. "We've got all of the trash of the City next door to us every single night. The other day, I walked outside to get a breath of fresh air and someone came over to me, asked if they could borrow my phone and then vomited down my chest. They're disgusting people." Cdr rested his head on his right hand and stared at their decrepit bar. He could see Hokuto Black King through the window playing darts by himself. Perhaps he was practicing. "Her bar is so bad. There's a lack of quality control and the place is just disgusting" he said. "I can't believe people are going there." "Trash attracts trash" said Nerd, who was kneeling on one leg. He was wondering about what could be done to get the bar closed down. "What annoys me the most is the name" said Scoobs. "Instead of re-branding the place and giving it a unique identity, she's just kept the same name and changed some of the small minor things around. Our bar is the true COC Bar. Her bar is just a pale imitation. It's pretty much a shell of it's former self." "I couldn't agree more" said Koopa. "I hate the font she's using for the sign." "She says it's called Comic Sannse" revealed Nerd. "It's like Comic Sans but it's even worse and more annoying." "At least the other guys don't have to put up with this nonsense" said Koopa, sighing heavily. He wished he could be where they were right now. "No, but they have to put up with an army of monsters" Scoobs reminded him. "That situation is really getting out of hand from what I've heard." THE NEXT DAY It was early in the morning and most of the city was asleep. Mrs. Cool-Ass was outside of her bar, leading a very drunk man and his boyfriend to a taxi. After they were safely in the car, she gave the driver a small sum of money and locked the door to her bar. She was thinking about going home but looked at the bar next to hers. 'Why not pay them a visit?' she thought. She wanted to know how they were getting on and if they were okay with how she was running her business. She walked past a man throwing up against a wall and entered the bar of the Creators. Surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. "Kek" she said to herself, walking in. She looked around the room and then walked over to Hokuto Black King. "Hello, miss" he politely said, turning to face her. "Would you like a drink?" "Sure" she said, sitting down on a stool. "What have you got?" she asked. "Plenty of stuff" he replied. "We've got water, the typical wine, martinis..." Before he could say anything else, she quickly butted in. "Sorry" she said. "Stuff like Fiery Hellwater is the type of the stuff I like to drink. None of this upper-class stuff you've got here." "Water is upper-class?" he asked. Before he could get an answer, the door opened. With the exception of Indominus (who had suspiciously spent the night at a motel somewhere), the Creators entered the room. "What the..." mumbled Scoobs, looking at Mrs. Cool-Ass as she waved at him. "What are you doing in our bar?!" shouted Nerd. "How did you even get in?!" "You left the door open" she said. "I assumed that was on purpose. I just wanted to come in and see how you guys were doing. I actually want to know what you guys think of my bar" she said, increasing the pitch of her voice. Before Cdr could shout at her and tell her how awful her bar was, Koopa stepped in and took control of the conversation. "Yes" he answered, sitting down next to her. She crossed her legs and rested her arms on the bar in anticipation of his feedback. "How do I put it lightly" he said. "While it's nice to see you've made progress, we aren't really that happy with what has been done with the place. It's loud and noisy and it's stopping us from getting any sleep. I've no idea where you live, Mrs. Cool-Ass, but we sleep just down that hallway. Do you think you could tone it down a bit please?" She considered this for a second. "These are some valid criticisms, but... I hate to say this... Honestly, I do.... But you're just a small group of people, whereas people all over the city come to my bar. I can't make changes just to suit you when you are the minority and they are the majority. I've got to keep my business running" she explained. Koopa couldn't argue with that. It made perfect logical sense. "I see" he sighed. "So everything is going to stay the same?" He took a sip from his drink and waited for her to answer. She placed her hand on his hand. "Yes" she said, somewhat sadly. "I'm sorry it has to be this way" she said. Suddenly, Koopa had an idea. He knew how he could make the quality control of her bar even worse. "Why don't you come here to our bar every day" he suggested. "You could hire some guys to check the bar for you and you can stay here with us and talk about whatever you want to talk about" he said. "What?!" shouted Cdr, angry at this arrangement. "But---" ""---That's a great idea!" she replied, glaring at Cdr. "Wonderful" said Koopa, amused that his plan was seemingly working. "I've got to go now" she said, grabbing her handbag. "I'll see you guys later" she said. LATER Over the following weeks, Mrs. Cool-Ass began coming to their bar more and more. They would mostly talk up Shin Gojira and the upcoming anime movie though they did occasionally discuss other things, such as the second Godzilla from the Showa era and his strange personality. While the creators weren't too thrilled to have her there, they were happy in knowing that the quality control of her own bar was getting worse and worse. People were breaking the rules and making up their own and had began coming up with their own alcoholic beverages to replace the better ones that had been in place ever since the creators first created that bar before it had been destroyed. Understandably, the creators had slowly began to act more hostile towards Mrs. Cool-Ass as they had to continue to tolerate her presence. They didn't outright say that they hated her but they did subtly imply it. As the days passed, they became more and more unsubtle with what they said but she didn't seem to take notice. It was possible that she did notice and just didn't care. Strangely, Scoobs hadn't been seen as often as he usually would over the the duration of these weeks. The creators had simply assumed it was because he didn't want anything to do with Mrs. Cool-Ass. He couldn't complete avoid her though. At least six weeks had passed now and the Bokreg attacks in Portugal were getting even worse. Scoobs was in the bar by himself. Hokuto Black King would have been there but he had to leave the bar, claiming that he needed to visit his friend. He didn't actually say who this was though. Mrs. Cool-Ass then walked through the door as she applied lipstick around her mouth. "Oh, hi!" she said as she noticed Scoobs sat down at the bar. "Great..." he groaned. "Uh, hi!" he quickly said, putting on a happier face to make her feel welcome. "How are you?" she asked, sitting down next to him. "Fine, I suppose" he answered. He tried to make sure that they made as little eye contact as possible. "That's good" she said. They both sat in silence for 10 to 20 seconds, staring down at the bar. "Why?" Scoobs vaguely asked her. "Why what?" she answered back. "Why are you even here?" Scoobs asked. "I don't mean that as a joke or a lighthearted jab. You literally just came in and decided to rebuild our old bar even though this one is, and always will be, the superior bar. Why couldn't you have gone somewhere else? You do know that none of us actually like you, right?" "Well, I..." "No, shut up" he interrupted. "We're all sick of you and that stupidly loud bar of yours. Koopa hates you, and so does Cdr, Nerd and Indominus. Yeah, he's gone to your bar but he'll soon realise the error of his ways and come back. Why can't you just let it stay dead? We don't need two of the same bar. It's confusing and runs the risk of damaging our reputation. You could have easily just have gone somewhere else and set up your own bar, but no, you just had to rebuild our old bar so that you would have something to be proud of in your miserable life." He poured the remainder of his drink onto the floor and left the bar to wander the streets. THE NEXT MORNING "That's what he told me" said Mrs. Cool-Ass as Koopa and Nerd listened to her. Cdr was in his own room making another kaiju for Universe 1602. Scoobs was sat on the sofa facing away from them. He had placed headphones over his ears to make it look as if he was listening to music and therefore couldn't hear them, but he was actually eavesdropping on their conversation. "That's very strange" said Koopa. "All of us here like you" he said, keeping up the lying act. "That's not what I seem to gather from how you all treat me now" she said. "I'm beginning to think he's right." "Well don't" said Koopa. "Yeah" said Nerd. "He's just jealous." "Jealous?" she asked. "Uh, yeah, jealous!" Koopa quickly butted in, attempting to think of how to continue that sentence. "Jealous... that... you've managed to... um, rebuild the entire bar from the ground up and give it a new identity! That's right." "New identity? It still has the same name as this one" she said. "You know what I mean" said Koopa. "It's very clearly different from this one." "Yeah, it's worse" said Nerd. "Uh, I mean, it has its own community and is far better." "Right..." she said. She was very clearly doubtful of what they had just said. She got up and began to put her things back into her handbag. "Leaving already?" asked Koopa. "You haven't even finished your drink." "It'll greatly upset me if you don't finish it" said Hokuto Black King, emerging from the wine cellar. "Permanently" said Mrs. Cool-Ass, darting her eyes upwards to match Koopa's gaze. "Wait, what?" asked Nerd, sitting up and turning towards her. "Why?" he asked. "None of you like me and I think it is in the best interests of my bar and my employers if I stay there" she said. Before anyone could say anything else, she left the bar and quickly headed into her own bar. "Well done Scoobs" said Nerd. "Great job!" shouted Koopa, marching over to him. "I didn't do anything" he said, turning to look at him. "She left because she wanted to." "She left because you told her that we hate her!" he shouted. "We do hate her!" he shouted back. "We didn't want her to know that though! Now she'll go back to that dump and will get it back on track again! Who knows, maybe that bar will now start to grow in popularity! We can't let that happen!" "Well there's nothing we can do now" said Scoobs. "No, there isn't" said Koopa. "Congratulations." He stormed off to his own room. Nerd wasn't sure what to do, so he did the same but left the bar instead of heading to his own room. "That's fantastic" said Scoobs. "Just great. We all hate each other." Suddenly, his phone went off. He picked it up and looked at the screen. "Finally" he said, smiling to himself. Hokuto Black King looked at him and sensed something different. "Interesting" he whispered to himself. "Everything needs to be in place" said Scoobs, getting out of his chair and heading to his room. He began to call someone on his phone as he disappeared from view. "Just what is he doing?" asked Hokuto Black King. Meanwhile in the other bar, Mrs. Cool-Ass was drinking her sorrows away at her own bar. Her bartender, Michael Hayes (who was washed up and out of decent work), approached her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Stuff" she said, deliberately avoiding the question. "Just make me another drink, will you?" "Hey, lady" said a friend of hers as he leaned over the bar. "What?" she asked. "Wanna talk about Godzilla?" he asked. "Sure... Anything to make me happier" she said. "Do you think that Biollante will be the main villain of Godzilla vs. Kong? Sorry, I'm drunk and I know that is stupid. I'll correct myself. I meant to say Destoroyah." Mrs. Cool-Ass put her face in her hands and groaned. Her bar really was worse. "Hang on" she said, noticing her phone vibrate. She had received a text message from Scoobs. In the background, a man walked up to Indominus and began to speak to him. Indominus and the man then began to leave the bar. LATER THAT AFTERNOON Everything was ready and in place. None of the creators were aware of what was going to happen. They didn't even know that Scoobs had been formulating a plan for the last few weeks. All that Scoobs needed for his plan to work was for Mrs. Cool-Ass to show up to their bar at the time that he had arranged for her. Neither she or the creators didn't know what Scoobs had really got planned. He had told them that they were going to set aside their differences. "There she is" said Scoobs as he watched her walk towards the bar. He also checked down the road to see if anything else was coming. He finished his drink and got ready for what was about to unfold. "Alright" said Koopa. "It'll be great for us to become actual friends. I think that's best for both of us." "Yes" whispered Scoobs to himself. Mrs. Cool-Ass knocked on the door and then opened it anyway. "Hello..." she said. "Hey there" said Cdr. "So..." she said. "We're going to be friends?" she asked. "I guess so" said Koopa. "I'm not really sure what to say." "Neither do I" she awkwardly laughed. "I'd like to apologize for what I've said" said Scoobs. "It was a horrible thing for me to have said and I didn't really mean it. We really do like you. You're a great person to talk to" he said. "Thanks" she quietly said. Her self esteem had really been damaged, but it seemed like it would soon be up on the rise again. She and Scoobs embraced in a hug, believing they were friends once again. Scoobs had a clear view of the window. He looked far down the road and saw a bus driving down the road far off in the distance. "See? We can all be great friends" said Koopa. "We don't need all of this hate. Strength is found in unity." "Yes" said Scoobs, letting go of Mrs. Cool-Ass. "All is forgiven. Even that shipping thing." "What?" asked Mrs. Cool-Ass and Koopa in unison. "Oh yeah" said Scoobs. "Didn't you hear? Mrs. Cool-Ass and some of her friends down at that bar thought it would be a funny idea to ship you and I. But hey, all is forgiven now, isn't it?" "No, I want to know more" said Koopa, gritting his teeth. "Please elaborate." He tried to stay calm and civil. "Yeah, they shipped us, Koopa. I know that its not at all legal given our ages, but it was pretty hilarious. Don't you agree?" "Agree?" he asked. "That is disgusting!" he shouted. "Why would you even say that?" he shouted at Mrs. Cool-Ass, actually startling her and freezing her to the spot. She wasn't literally frozen but she was so shocked that she was unable to move. "I.... I..." "You know what?" said Scoobs, briefly glancing out of the window. "I agree with Koopa!" he shouted, deliberately egging the other Creators on. "That is disgusting!" "Yeah" agreed Nerd. "Why would you even do that if you wanted to be friends with us?" The other creators began to join in the shouting as they began to crowd together to form a small five-person mob. Scoobs stood in front of them and pushed Mrs. Cool-Ass backwards. "Get out of here!" he shouted. He looked out of the window and saw the bus getting closer. He needed to make sure his timing was right. "You are sick!" he shouted. He pushed her back yet again, slamming the door open. "Go away and never come back!" he shouted. The bus was now near the bar and was driving at full speed. Scoobs gave one final push and Mrs. Cool-Ass fell backwards into the oncoming traffic. The bus collided with her body and smashed it into pieces, splattering blood across the road, the street and the bus. It came to a sudden halt and the bus driver ran out. "Oh my god!" he shouted. "She... she..." "You've killed her!" said Scoobs, pretending to gasp. "I didn't mean to!" cried the bus driver. Tears were streaming down his face. He'd never killed someone before, nor had he obviously ever intended to. "I was only driving to the Youth Club just further down the street. Some guy had called me there to pick his group up." "Craaazy how the world works" said Scoobs, bringing the bus driver to his feet so that he could calm him down. He picked up one of Mrs. Cool-Ass' arms and examined it. "You know who we are, right?" "Yes" said the bus driver, rubbing his eyes. "You're those creator guys..." "Yes, good, good. We'll sort this mess up for you. Don't worry." Scoobs directed the bus driver into his bus. "But I killed someone..." he whimpered. "Yeah, it's in the past now. We'll make sure nobody knows. It wasn't your fault." Scoobs smiled to reassure him that everything was okay and then shut the bus doors. Despite likely being traumatized by what had just happened, the bus driver still drove away. Scoobs stopped smiling and put on a more darker face. He looked at the other creators. "You... you planned that!" shouted Koopa. "Did I?" asked Scoobs. "Hold on, I'll just call the police." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone-shaped device. He dialed a number into it and the bar owned by Mrs. Cool-Ass exploded. "Oh, whoops" he said. "That was my detonator. Guess there's only one bar now. Their insurance will cover it." He smirked and went back into their own bar, pushing past the creators in the process. "You killed someone" said Indominus, shocked at what he had seen. "And what are you going to do? Tell someone?" asked Scoobs, turning around to face him. "Don't you understand? She's gone now. Our problems are over. Business will resume as usual." His hand twitched, but he quickly clenched it into a fist so nobody noticed. "We have to tell someone" said Nerd. "We can't let you just get away with that" said Koopa. "You killed all of the people that were in that other bar as well" said Cdr. "They didn't deserve that." "Why not?" asked Scoobs grimly. "They were stupid enough to go there." "I'm sorry Scoobs" said Koopa. "I have to tell someone." Scoobs grabbed his phone out of his hand and smashed it to the floor. "You're acting very out of character!" shouted Nerd, trying to get through to him. "We're not telling anyone" said Scoobs calmly. "People will assume that her death was an accident. If they ask us, that is what we will tell them. Not only that, but they will believe us because we're heroes to them. They'll just assume that we are telling the truth and nothing will come of it. The explosion of her bar can be blamed on a gas leak in the kitchen. Nobody needs to know what really happened, and if they do find out, all of us will end up in prison." "Well..." said Koopa. He wanted to argue back, but he knew that he would probably end up in prison if he were to tell the authorities of what happened. The other creators, as much as they didn't want to, also agreed with this and followed Scoobs back into the bar. Scoobs took one last look at the multiple limbs and blood sprayed across the streets and closed the door behind him. THE END Epilogue Michael Hayes crawled out from under a pile of debris as he watched the bar burn around him. He put his hand up to his face and felt the horrific burn marks that he had suffered. Clutching his side, he slowly brought himself up to stand on his feet. He looked around as everything around him burned. "I need to get out of here..." he groaned to himself. He slowly made his way towards the staircase and put all of his strength into climbing up it. He slowly made it out into the streets and collapsed. He looked up and saw the exploded head of Mrs. Cool-Ass. It was lacking its jaw and the top left section of its head. He vomited on the floor as he gazed upon it. "What did they do..." he groaned, slowly bleeding out. Suddenly, a mysterious figure approached him. "Hello" it calmly said. "Who are you?" he asked, looking up at it. "You're in pain." "Yes, I'm in pain..." cried Michael Hayes as he coughed up some blood into his hand. "We can help you. We will rebuild you, swap the vowels in your last name and make you better. What do you say?" "You can help me?" he asked. "Yes. I only need your agreement." "Help me" he cried, spitting up more blood. "Help me get better." "We have your agreement. We will fix you, Michael Heyas." TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 2 Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * Koopa * SuperNerd * Indominus Rex 2016 * MosuFan2004 (mentioned) * BigRandomKaiju (mentioned) * Wolfzilla (mentioned) Other Characters * Mrs. Cool-Ass * Hokuto Black King * Michael Hayes (before mutation) * Bokreg (mentioned) * Myos (mentioned) Trivia * Though a reason for their absence is given in the episode, the real reason that BRK, Mosu and Wolfzilla weren't included in this story is due to problems concerning having so many characters for the plot to focus on. As such, it is explained that they are away in Portugal battling an army of Bokregs. * This episode is very meta for those who understand the parallels between this story and things that happened in real life between two different websites that shall go unnamed for the sake of being polite. * For an episode mostly driven by dialogue, this episode seemed to turn out quite well, don't you think? Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1 Category:Aetherium Arc